A Dursley At Hogwarts?
by QuirkyOne
Summary: After the sudden death of his Aunt and Uncle, Harry dicovers that Dudley Dursley will be joining him at Hogwarts for his 6th year. Has Dumbledore gone mad? How will Harry cope when his private life clashes with his social life? Co-writer wanted!


**Author's Note:**

Hey guys :) Okay it's been a long time since I've sat down and written a fanfic so bear with me here! I know this is kind of a cliched idea but I've always thought it would be interesting to see hogwarts from Dudley's POV and to see Harry's reaction to having his cousin at Hogwarts. It's quite interesting if you think about it :D

I am looking for a co-writer so if anyone's interested then please let me know! (via ff mail) I know it'll definitely make writing this story a lot more interesting :) I have already started Chapter 2 so please let me know soon!

Pairings: They'll all be canon so sorry for all the Hr/Hm fans out there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Bizarre Solution**

Albus Dumbledore was not someone who was troubled easily. As far as most people were concerned, the flamboyant professor was pretty much unflappable; a trait that had served him well considering the somewhat bizarre cases that he had been required to face as headmaster of Hogwarts. Today, however, his composure had finally started to show some cracks.

The matter itself was relatively simple; a serious incident had occurred which required a rather bizarre solution. Indeed, it was a solution that no one had ever attempted before but, given the circumstances, exceptions had to be made. The headmaster continued to pace his office, pondering how exactly to set about his plan, especially when it came to breaking the news to the individuals involved. It would be exceptionally difficult but when had his life ever been straight forward? He paused,  
"Fawkes," he said softly. The magnificent bird that had been cooing gently on his perch nearby flew over to his master, gazing at him curiously. Dumbledore held out a piece of sealed parchment, "Please take this to Minerva for me, I need to speak to her urgently."  
The phoenix bowed his head slightly and vanished in a burst in flames. Sighing, Dumbledore began his pacing once more, waiting for his deputy to arrive.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Albus!" cried Minerva McGonagall incredulously once Dumbledore has finished explaining his plans. "Surely you can find a place for that... _boy _elsewhere? Why bring him to Hogwarts, of all places?"

Dumbledore sighed, he had been anticipating her reaction but he could think of no other solution,  
"It's the safest place for him," he replied patiently. "With his house destroyed, his parents killed by Death Eaters and Voldemort once again at full power, this is the only place where he will be protected. I had considered every possibility and this is the only way. Dudley Dursley must come to Hogwarts."

McGonagall sighed, her lips pursed in an expression of disgust.  
"And what about Harry, Albus?" she asked, "What does he have to say about all of this? If anyone has the right to decide, it's him."

"I'll be travelling to the burrow tomorrow to speak with him. For the moment he is unaware of the attack on his family but I'm sure he will be willing to listen to reason. Dudley is now Harry's only remaining relative and we cannot allow Voldemort to exploit that. Regardless of their history, you know yourself that if Voldemort were to capture Dudley, Harry would still try to save him one way or another."

McGonagall, as reluctant as she was to admit, secretly agreed. She knew full well that Harry would not be able to sit by if he found out that his only living relative had been captured because of the blood connection they shared. Whilst it was a noble attribute to have, Potter's hero complex usually caused more harm than good, especially after the ministry incident a couple of months ago.  
"Fine," she stated stiffly, "If this is the only solution then so be it. I just hope Harry sees it the way you do because I very much doubt he'll be too thrilled about this."  
Without another word, she excused herself from his office and closed the door behind her with a loud bang. A feeling of dread filled Albus Dumbledore's chest. He knew that speaking to Harry would be difficult but surely the boys didn't dislike each other so much that Harry would be unwilling to do what was necessary to keep his cousin safe. He removed a sherbet lemon from his drawer, sucking it whilst he decided how best to tell Harry. Tomorrow was shaping up to be a rather difficult day.

* * *

I know it's short but it's just the introduction so it'll get longer as the story developes

Next Chapter will be: **Telling Harry**. I think you have a pretty good idea of what might go down :P


End file.
